High School Oh The Joy
by rorylover3
Summary: In a rash moment zeus has turned not only himself but the other gods and goddesses into sixteen year old now they are going to Goode and their kids cannot find out but there is another new girl and this girl and their kids will shatter all they thought they knew about demigods. will include Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and a new demigod.
1. Teenagers! No Way

**Hello people I should be working on my DP fanfic but I am just not right now okay this is a new fanfic gods going to high school who doesn't love that anyway nicos age had been modified because hades figured out a spell to change age.**

**Disclaimer I don't own percyjackson**

It was the winter solstice and Zeus was fuming and upset. He still couldn't get Percy Jackson's message out of his head what did the gods not know about their kids? He saw everyone arguing and something snapped.

"OKAY OKAY SINCE YOU PEOPLE CANT GET ALONG I HAVE AN IDEA YOU ARE ALL ACTING LIKE STUCKUP TEENAGERS SO YOUR GOING TO BE TEENAGERS!" he shouted and lightning flashed all of the gods fell and felt a horrible pain the first to wake was Poseidon.

"Oh what hit me?" he said then screamed he was a sixteen year old! And looked around his entire family was sixteen year olds too!

He went to a mirror he looked almost exactly like Percy. Only he was taller and his face was more squared he had a better tan. He was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a sea green t-shirt over it with khaki shorts and lime green converse his hair was deep black. Zeus and Hades woke up next.

"Raghu damn you Zeus I regret telling you that age spell," Hades said. He had dark hair and dark eyes. He looked slightly like his son Nico except his eyes were midnight black it was shaggy but not messy like Poseidon's. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black hoodie which had I RUN THE UNDERWORLD on the front he had on black sneakers and black beats around his neck.

Zeus had electric blue eys and his hair was neat and spiky. He was wearing a tshirt and trousers the other gods and goddesses slowly started to wake up.

Apollo had on a yellow sweatshirt and deep blue skinny jeans. he had blonde hair and hazel eyes he had yellow beats.

Artemis looked almost the opposite of Apollo. She had on a silver shirt and a silver miniskirt with black leggings and black flats with silver streaks on the sides. She had a black snapback on that read hunter on the front in silver. She had deep brown ringlets that reached halfway down her back and calm hazel eyes.

Ares woke next. He had a crew cut and a red shirt with black basketball shorts and white HI tops and an orange sweatshirt that wasn't zipped up. His eyes were a more subdued brown red.

Hera woke with a start. She had short brown hair and meticulous green eyes. She was wearing a short dress that reached halfway down her thighs. It was black with a silver waistband and silver leggings underneath with leather flats.

Hestia was next. She had a brown braid and brown eyes with glasses. She was dressed in an unnoticeable brown dress and black flats.

Aphrodite woke and she was as usual drop dead gorgeous. She had long curly blonde hair and eyes that changed with her mood. She was wearing a crop top and a miniskirt with Ugg boots.

Hephaestus yawned and stood up sleepily. He resembled his dead son Charlie and was wearing a jersey for the Knicks which showed his muscled arms. He had faded blue jeans with black sneakers and a red hoodie.

Demeter sprung up she was wearing a green dress with green flats and a headband in her brunette red hair that looked like leaves. She had spring green eyes and a pale complexion with freckles danced along her nose.

Dionysus woke from a kick courtesy of Ares. he had on a plain white t-shirt and black trousers. She had a purple hoodie and his hair was curly and black with deep purple eyes.

Hermes was woken by Apollo and was very happy with how he looked. He looked very much like his son Luke. he had on a grey shirt that had messenger of the gods written on it with black pants and blue converse with green stripes. His caduceus had been converted to a bracelet.

Athena was the last to get up. She had blonde hair and grey stormy eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve silver shirt and a short sleeve t-shirt over it that had a picture of an owl with deep blue leggings and purple converse. She had a baseball cap on that said Yankees on it.

"Father," Athena said deadly calm "what did you do?"

"Well I turned us into teenagers so we could become united as a family," he said pleased with himself.

"HORRIBLE IDEA!" they all yelled at him.

"Well I'm sorry but it isn't going away until the end of the school year and school starts tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" Poseidon asked crossing his fingers for Goode.

"Goode I guess," Zeus said.

"YES! I mean good choice, brother," Poseidon said.

"We should come up with fake names for some of us," Hermes said.

"Okay," Athena said.

**(PUTTING THIS IN A LIST BECAUSE IM LAZY)**

Aphrodite: Ashley (nickname Ash)

Apollo: Fred

Ares: Xavier

Artemis: Luna

Athena: Alana (posdens nickname for her Lana)

Demeter: Demetria (nickname Dee)

Dionysus: Francis (nickname Frankie)

Hades: Leonardo (nickname Leo)

Hephaestus: Charles (nickname Charlie

Hera: Lara

Hermes: George (Apollo's nickname for him Georgie)

Hestia: Sophie

Poseidon: Dylan (because it means son of sea he declared while the Olympians looked on Poseidon knew that?)

Zeus: Caiden

"Great," Athena said "Now Fred & Luna your twins and George was born nine months younger than you. Your last name will be Moon. Sorry Fred but Luna is the only girl in that arrangement it's only fair"

"Caiden Dylan and Leo you'll be fraternal triplets," she continued "and your cousins are the moons your last name will be Nucos"

"Okay I'll be Demetria's little sister and our family adopted Sophie at a young age. Our last name is Nucos as well and were your cousins."

"Xavier you and Francis will be brothers you last name is Keon."

"And finally Charlie Ash and Lara will be adopted siblings and your last name is Wolas."

"Wait," Artemis said "Thalia will be at Goode too. I sent her and Annabeth to look for more hunters. Don't worry," she said looking at Athena's face "Annabeth is not a hunter she was letting Thalia stay with her and begged to come to Goode too."

"Great now let's hit the hay because we have school tomorrow," Zeus said and the meeting adjourned.

**HEY PEOPLES DID YOU LIKE IT I SURE DID NOW GO AHEAD AND REVIEW FOR ME HEHEHE**

**KAT**


	2. Meeting Our Kids

OMG FORGOT AUTHORS NOTE IM STUPIDO ANYWHO I WOULD HAVE HAD THIS FINISHED SOONER BUT I WAS WRITING A DIFF FANFIC THAT I CANT GET OUT OF MY HEAD SO IF ANYONE WOULD L;IKE TO HEAR ABOUT THAT PM OR REVIEW ME BY THE WAY LOOKING FOR A BETA PLEASE :p I AM NOT GOOD AT GRAMMERS

DISCLAIMER WHY WHY I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON

Poseidon went to hades room after he changed into some pajamas and saw hades reading a book.

"What is it Dylan?" he said

"You do realize that you don't have to call me that now right?" Poseidon said.

"Getting used to it. I won't be able to call you posiden for a while, little brother," he said putting his book down.

"Cool I'll do it too! So anyway Llleeeeooooo it's going to be odd seeing our kids and not telling them it's us" "Dylan" said.

"It's even weirder now that Nico's 16," Leo said.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asked.

"Nico and I were looking in some really old filing cabinets and found an aging spell. He asked to be 16 because apparently if he has to go to school he totally wants to be in Percy's year to mess with him," Leo said chuckling, Dylan laughed as well.

"Do you think we'll like school?" Dylan asked showing his slight fear for the first time.

"We're gods we've fought the titans twice, we have been through countless wars, and even fought each other all the time doing things that would kill normal mortals and you're worried about high school?" Leo asked incredulously.

"Yes," Dylan chorused.

"Well stop worrying. It's only one year, and you'll get to be with your son. We used the mist to get our schedules to be Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy's," Leo said yawning.

"Cool! Thanks for talking to me, Leo," Dylan said happily.

"No prob. by the way we decided Zeus is eldest and I'm in the middle. So you're the youngest triplet," Leo said shutting his door to Dylan's complaints.

(WHO KNOWS HOW TO DO A PAGE BREAK I DONT )

The next morning the Olympian teens were sitting around the table as Hestia I mean Sophie served breakfast.

"Okay," Alana said "let's go over this again."

"Again Lana," Dylan complained.

"Fine Mr. Smarty tell me about yourself," she huffed annoyed at the nickname.

"I'm Dylan Nucos. I'm a triplet and were from Olympia, Washington. I love the ocean and, my brothers are Caiden and Leo. Oh and we all moved here because our family owns a business and got transferred to New York City."

Athena was annoyed he got that right.

"Anyway," Ashley groaned applying lip-gloss "why does this matter we should be telling about ourselves like how I'm joining cheerleading."

"You'd be perfect for a cheerleader. I've heard their all huge skanks," Luna said calmly and just as Ashley was going to start screaming at her Francis intervened.

"Guys," Francis said hesitantly "what are we going to tell everyone?"

"That we are going to ancient Greece for some time to regenerate our powers and that nothing is to change in our absence," Lara said "but one quick thing we need to come up with a family business."

"Olympian movers," George shouted.

"That's good Georgie," Fred said "I vote that!"

"Okay so were Olympian movers," Xavier said broadly.

"It's time to catch the bus," Francis said grabbing his backpack he had gone with a simple purple backpack. They were all wearing the clothes they had woke up in yesterday but now they had backpacks.

Xavier and ash grabbed theirs as well. She had a pink one with tons of accessories. His was red.

Dylan and Caiden grabbed Leo and went out the door. Dylan had a backpack that looked like an open shark mouth. Caiden's had a lightning decoration adorning it. Leos was black with grey skulls on the sides.

Lara and Alana finished and helped Sophie put the dishes in the sink and went along their way. Lara and Alana had matching packs which were deep blue Sophie had a simple brown backpack.

Fred and George ran out both had yellow backpacks with orange accents. Luna walked out amusedly her hand on the straps of her silver backpack.

Demetria walked over to Charlie "ready?" she asked.

He shook his head no and hefted his red backpack with black accents over his shoulders. She took her green backpack and walked with him to the bus.

As the bus pulled up they managed to find seats scattered around the bus. Charlie sitting with Lara (uh awkward anyone?) Leo sitting with Xavier and Ashley who were making out. Dylan Demetria and Alana were sitting together as Alana chattered about her excitement. "To show off" as Dylan quietly snickered to Demetria. Sophie got a seat alone and dug out a book to burrow herself in.

Fred pulled Luna into a three-seater with him and George as they prattled about their pranks they wanted to pull. Frankie and Caiden sat together and Frankie got a Gatorade out of his pack offering one to Caiden who accepted.

The bus stopped only one more time and four people got on. All the gods stared shell shocked as they got on

It was Annabeth Thalia Nico and Percy.

Thalia asked if she could sit with Sophie who had no problem sharing a seat with her niece and they sat in a comfortable silence.

Nico sat with Leo who had switched to an empty seat. They spent the ride introducing each other and getting to know one another. Leo extremely enjoyed this time with his son.

Annabeth and Percy snagged an empty seat and got very comfortable (cough kissing cough.)

This stopped Alana's chatter and she glared at Dylan who put his hands up in surrender.

"Dee help me," he pleaded and she simply handed Alana a cereal bar telling her to take a chill pill.

"Stop fighting you two" she ordered "we're here."

The bus stopped and everyone got out the Olympians grouped together. High school was as scary as Tarterus.

Percy noticed the new kids looked terrified and nudged Annabeth Nico and Thalia.

"Didn't you two sit next to some of the newbies?" he asked.

"Yeah. Not much to say," Thalia said.

"Really? I and Leo got along great but something weird…" Nico trailed off.

"Leo and I and what do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Well… they all radiate power. Like godly power you know?" he said.

"Think their well. Like us?" Thalia asked

"Maybe I don't know," Nico said "but they look terrified."

"Why don't we help them out?" Percy said.

"Sure! Maybe some of those girls are hunter material," Thalia said and they walked over to the 14 teens.

"Hi! I'm Percy Jackson and these are my cousins Thalia and Nico" he said.

"I'm Annabeth chase. I'm Percy's girlfriend," Annabeth said.

"Hi," Dylan said extending his hand "I'm Dylan Nucos and these are my siblings Leo and Caiden but you've already met Leo, "he said looking at Nico who waved to Leo.

"We sat together on the bus," Leo answered.

"Yeah," Alana said "well I'm Alana Nucos and those three are my cousins and Demetria and Sophie are my siblings," she said pointing to a green girl and a girl who smiled and waved shyly.

"My name is Luna and this is my twin Fred," Luna said they looked like complete opposites.

"I'm their younger brother, George" he said introducing himself.

"I'm Lara and this is my brother Charlie," she said and a boy who looked extremely like Beckandorf waved.

"My name is Francis and this is my brother Xavier," a pudgy boy said bored.

"My names Ashley!" the girl shrieked "Lara and Charlie are my older siblings!"

"Okay lot of kids. Are you all related?" Nico said.

"One way or another. Our parents are sibling 2 girls 2 boys," Luna explained.

"Oh okay and you just moved to New York?" Annabeth asked.

"Our family owns a business," Caiden said remembering that fact "Olympian movers the company was moved to New York so we go here now I guess,"

"Cool! You're going to hate it here," Thalia said happily.

"Thals," Annabeth said rolling her eyes "it's not that bad."

"Hahira," Nico laughed "your hilarious Annabeth."

"I was being serious," she muttered and Percy wrapped his arm around her waist making Alana gnash her teeth.

"C'mon. We can show you where the office is," he said and they all walked into the fake Tarterus that was high school.

They arrived in the office soon and the secretary greeted the other four teens.

"Uh these guys are new," Nico said as they sat on the couch.

"Oh right. Well here are your schedules. I managed to get you all in the same classes except for 4th period were half of you have ELA and the other half have Italian. and first period which a couple of you have an elective which baisically means you can choose between music extra gym or art. We had to copy someone's schedule and uh actually Nico Percy?" she said.

"Yeah ?" they said.

"It seems I used your schedules to copy. So the newbies will be in all your classes except for 4th in which half will be in Italian with you Nico. While half will be in ELA with you Percy."

"Cool," Annabeth said and they turned to the others.

"We're going to homeroom care to join," Thalia asked.

"Sure," Luna said and she walked next to Thalia to converse with her unknowing lieutenant. When they got to homeroom is when the problems started.

OKAY THANK YOU TO MY THREE REVIEWERS GUYS REVIEW PLEASE BAISICALLY THE SAME THING BLAH BLAH OTHER STORY BLAH BOLAH NEED BETA

SEE YALS

KAT


	3. A New Face And DodgeBall

**HY PEOPLES OMG SO MANY REVIEWS I WAS DYING I LETERALLY STARTED DANCING AT 3 AM LAST NIGHT TO 50 WAYS TO SAY GOOD BYE I LOVE TRAIN ILL STOP TALKING ABOUT ME I HAVE FOUND A BETA THEIR NAME IS SCIENCENMED4EVER SUPER AWESOME AND HELPED TONS HERES THE NEXT CHAPPIE**

**PAPER PEN DISCLAIMER DO I LOOK RICH OR KNOW THE ENDING OF HOUSE OF HADES NO SO I DON'T OWN PJO**

When they followed their kids in they did not expect chaos to ensue.

But it did.

When the four walked in and sat down they glared across the room at a bunch of boys and girls. The girls in cheerleading uniforms and the boys in letterman jackets (a jacket that an American football jock wears).

"Oh great it's the freaks," one of the girls said snidely.

"Oh great it's the egotistical stubborn people who peak in their high school year and become waitresses at McDonalds," Thalia snarled and Percy and Nico snickered.

Annabeth sighed and took out a book as the gods sat in between the fighting parties. A tall handsome jock walked over to her

"Hey Annabeth," he said smoothly obviously flirting you could literally hear Percy's growl.

"Good morning Richard," she said.

"How many time do I gotta tell ya Annie my names Richie," Richie said

"And how many times do I HAVE TO tell YOU Richard my name is ANNABETH," she said accenting certain words.

"Mm I like em feisty," Richie said moving towards Annabeth and Percy walked over.

"Unless you want to end up in the hospital for two black eyes and numerous broken bones I suggest you back off," Percy growled through his teeth and Richie scoffed.

"Fine. But if you do want a little something more Annie… I'm right here," Richie said.

Dylan, Leo, Alana, and Demetria walked over to the four. Nico was pounding hard on a laptop his face full of concentration.

"What is he doing?" Demetria asked.

"Writing a story," Thalia said and Nico looked up for a second.

"Uh Percy did medusa hit Grover after his third or second attempt at killing her?" he asked.

"Uh third," Percy confirmed.

"Wait what?" Dylan said how were they talking like this? So calmly and in front of who they thought to be mortals?

"Oh Nico loves to write stories and we're always in them. Right now he's writing a Greek mythology myth," Thalia lied smoothly.

"Actually I have to stop I have to finish my music homework," Nico said opening garage band on his laptop.

"What were we supposed to do again?" a voice said from the doorway and as the gods turned Apollo paled drastically.

It was a girl around their age. She was odd looking. She looked gorgeous and had long brown curls and amethyst eyes but she was wearing a green snapback that had the words my uncle is the sun god stitched with yellow on it. And was wearing cutoffs a t-shirt and boots that looked more appropriate at a Native American powwow than school. She had tons of multi colored rubber bands on both of her arms and a backpack that had all of the symbols of the gods and goddesses on it.

"Hey guys," she greeted Nico Percy and Annabeth while sitting next to Thalia on a desk.

"Hey Kida," Nico said pounding on his laptop and she shot him with a rubber band with deadly accuracy. It flew back to her hand.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" she asked innocently "Kida Pinos age sixteen and awesome basically. I live with my uncle but he's not around a whole lot."

"Hi um I'm Fred," Fred said getting back into the mindset but still freaking inside.

_They can't know! I promised her that I would protect this girl no matter what! Before she wiped her memory. Don't freak Apollo act cool. You don't know her" he thought frantically_

"I'm Luna his twin," Artemis said studying the girl as introductions were said. Nico jumped up.

"YEAH NOT FAILING MUSIC!" he yelled.

"Finished?" Kida asked.

"Yes. Thalia Percy did you guys finish your mural?" Nico added closing his laptop.

"Yeppers," Thalia said bringing out a canvas from her backpack there was paint splattered all over it.

"How'd you do that Thals?" Kida asked as Nico took an apple out of his bag. Kida got a very mischievous look in her eye.

As Thalia and Percy began their lecture on the very lengthy process of flicking paint on a spoon onto the canvas, Kida got out a pencil that was a shade of silver and a rubber band. She fitted the rubber band like a slingshot and put the pencil in the makeshift slingshot and aimed at Nico's apple which he was about to bite.

_Whooossshhh_ slicing the air the pencil hit the apple and landed on another desk.

"Yes!" Kida said and Nico looked at her then the apple. They both bolted for it at the same time.

"It's mine! Kida no! Give it back! You always take my fruit Kida! Give it back!" Nico said as he chased the girl. She ran like a gazelle and when she bit it he gave up bringing another apple out of his pack.

"This is why Aunt Sally wonders why I take two apples," Nico muttered.

"Fank ou Nico," Kida said her mouth full of the sweet fruit.

"Isn't that full of graphite now?" Lara asked.

"It's not a pencil," Fred said without thinking.

"Uh yeah. It's a chopstick. I asked for a bow and arrow set for my birthday but my uncle gave me a huge pack of these and said that these and my rubber bands was as close to a bow and arrow as I would get," Kida laughed.

"With good reason," Nico muttered.

"Is this the same uncle that is the sun god?" Caiden asked looking at his son to see he was very pale.

"Oh yeah my uncles name is Apollo so I always tease him that he's the sun god," Kida said and instantly all of the gods turned to Fred.

"Really?" Alana asked "where does he work?"

"Oh at sunrise studios a radio station a.m. sun man," Kida said "he's hilarious and great at archer."

"Archery isn't that dangerous?' Alana continued her eyes calculating.

"Oh he's a great medic. He works on off at a hospital because he's a great doctor," Kida said and then the bell rang for them to go to their next class.

"Uh. Okay so let's see... Thalia and I have art so anyone that has art on their schedule right now raise your hand." Percy commanded

Dylan, Alana, Luna, Demetria, Xavier, Ashley, and Caiden raised their hands.

"Cool! You seven come with me and Thals. The other 7 go with Nico and Kida and well meet up in gym," Percy said happy to spend some more time with Dylan the two had clicked rather well. Maybe Nico was right to think that they were… well demigoddish. They could at least see through the mist because to anyone of the mortals Kida's hat would have said my uncle works at sunrise studios.

Nico groaned at the mention of said subject.

"C'mon Nicki lets show these nice teens were music is," Kida said pulling him along to their class room.

When they made it to said class room the teacher stood in front of the class. She had on jeans and converse. She had short cut blonde hair with large blue eyes and a shirt that said music teacher on the front.

"Hello class! Welcome back from winter break! I assume you all have your homework done right?" she said surveying the class "good now I see seven new faces and as such I must know who you are. So get up and come to the front. I will have you say your names and uh anything else if you want to and please state your favorite song slash band. For reference I am Mrs. Wite,"

The seven got up and looked to Leo. They may not like it but right now he was oldest and one of the big three. He, for now, was their leader.

"Uh well I'm Leonardo Nucos I like to be called Leo I'm a triplet and I don't really listen to music that much," Leo said shyly. Fred got up.

"Fred moon at your service. I'm Leo's cousin. I'm a twin and making me pick a favorite song or band would be criminal," Fred beamed at the teacher who smiled back.

"I'm Francis Keon their cousin," Francis said "I like the fray I guess…"

"Are you all cousins?" someone called out.

"Uh yeah or siblings," Francis answered "we have a big family."

"I'm Charlie, Charlie Wolas," he said quietly blushing as everyone stared at him. So what if he was biggest and had rippling muscles? He was still very shy. "And I like all heavy metal."

"George moon. Younger and better brother to Fred. I'm 15 right now and I like daughtry." George said with an impish grin. The teacher's eyes turned suspicious. he did look like his kids so she was probably pegging him as the trouble maker of the group.

"Sophie Nucos," Sophie said very quietly "I like classical music."

"I'm Lara Nucos Sophie's older sister," Lara said holding her confident posture "I don't listen to music much."

"Thank you. You may sit now," Mrs. Wite said and began the lesson.

Meanwhile in art…

Thalia brought out their art project as the teacher came in. he had on a t-shirt and jeans. He had tattoos and a couple of piercings he had a shaved head and a small beard.

"Hello artists, who's happy to be back in school?" he said and no one said a word.

"I expected that. Now buddies bring out your projects and tell me what you did to achieve this masterpiece," he said then he noticed the new kids.

"Hey newbies yes! More people to inspire! Hello I am Mr. Wite. You may have my wife Mrs. Wite at some point. You may not. Anyway you don't need to know about me. I want to know about you," he said ushering them to the front.

"Now state names, ages, and what you love. And no boyfriends or girlfriends," the teacher said with a grin.

"I'll go first," Dylan said upsetting Caiden with a cheeky smile. Overhead thunder boomed as Caiden fumed silently. "I am Dylan Nucos. I'm sixteen triplet with Caiden over there and I love everything about water what lives in it and all that stuff,"

"I guess I'll go next," Caiden said after Dylan sat down "I'm Caiden Nucos as you would probably assume thanks to my brother. Sixteen and I like lightning I think its cool."

"I'm Alana Nucos and I'm Caiden and that unfortunate boys cousin," she said they class laughing along with her, "I love learning and reading."

"I'm Luna moon," Luna said "I'm 16 and I have a twin named Fred. I love archery I'm their cousin."

"I'm Xavier Keon. I'm 15 and I love weight lifting. I'm dating Ashley." He said putting his arm around the stunning girl protectively

"I am Ashley Wolas. I'm 15 and adopted and I love helping people fall in love," she said and the cheerleaders sat straighter. This girl had potential.

"And I'm last uh Demetria Nucos. And I like gardening. And I'm Alana's younger sister," Demetria said blushing.

"Cool. Now let's get down to business. We are drawing our own comic strips today…" Mr. Wite said moving to the front after collecting all the projects.

They all met up outside the locker room doors. The gym was large and two huge cages of rubber balls were standing at attention.

"Uh okay so all the boys go with Percy and Nico. Girls come with me Annie and Thals," Kida directed.

"Don't call me Annie Kida," Annabeth complained.

"Can I call you Beth then because Annabeth is just too long?" Kida said.

"Fine. You and only you can call me Beth. Any of you call me that and I will hurt you," Annabeth said.

"How Beth? By lecturing them to death," Kida teased showing the new girls their lockers which were equipped with short grey gym shorts and a white t-shirt that said Goode. The shorts were rather revealing and only went to mid-thigh.

"We have to change in front of everyone else," Luna said as she saw the three girls strip off their shirts without hesitation.

"Yeah. Awkward right just learn to change quickly and keep your eyes on the ground or your clothes anywhere but the other girls. some of the more slutty ones like to strip completely," Kida said already changed and pulling her hair into a rubber band "your hair has to be up when you go into the gym… so uh here," she said passing the others some bands to hold their hair up with "just give them back when you're done with gym."

"What do we do when we get there?" Ashley asked.

"Well. We usually play dodge ball but I wouldn't worry the five of us are masters at dodge ball." Thalia said lacing up her sneakers.

"Wait what we have to have boys see us like this?" Luna freaked.

"Don't worry coach Alborn lets us smack them if they look to long or get a little feisty," Kida said putting air quotes around "feisty".

"Please… Kida you have to admit you have never slapped Nico," Annabeth said as they walked into the gym.

"Shut up Beth and don't you join in Thals. Nico's clueless on how I feel and that's how it will stay." She said as they walked out she made eye contact with the son of hades they both turned away and blushed.

Meanwhile in the boy's locker room….

The gods had also had the same reaction to changing in the midst of all these other half naked boys.

"You get used to it." Nico said pulling his shirt over his ripped chest. Both boys had nice muscles and abs. luckily the gods had kept a nice figure as teens.

"So… Nico any news on you and Keeds?' Percy said as they all changed.

"Percy, Kida doesn't like me and I don't like her," Nico said.

"Yeah you were just staring at her and you never yell at her and your best friends and have a ton of nicknames for each other," Percy said listing things off of his fingers.

"Yep might as well just announce to the entire world that I like her Percy. I'm pretty sure some people in china didn't hear you," Nico mumbled blushing furiously.

"Wait you like Kida?" Caiden asked and Nico's blush deepened. Fred felt a bit of protectiveness.

This was his niece we were talking about.

"The boy is loopy about her but she doesn't know. She likes you too kid," Percy said as they walked into the gym. Nico and Kida shared a look before both turned away blushing.

"Okay kiddies. I don't care about the newbies just say here when I call your last name," coach said.

When she was done calling roll she picked up a red rubber ball.

"The rules are simple. Two teams. No head shots. Catch a ball and someone on your team comes back in get hit your out sit on those bleachers. No serious injuries or death," she said "got it? Good."

Kida saluted, "aye aye coach."

The coach rolled her eyes "Jackson and Ryder will be team Captains. Ryder's team gets left side. Jackson's right side," Alborn said and handed Percy a whistle.

"Okay everyone line up," a burly jock said they figured this was Ryder. They felt apprehension. None of them had ever played dodge ball but they had watched it. There was always one team that got their butts kicked and they had a sneaking suspicion that they were going to be on that team….

**ANYONE ELSE EXCITED DODGBALL GAME HORAYY FOR THE PERSON WHO WANTED TO KNOW ELA IS ENGLISH LANGUAGE ARTS HERE IN AMERICA WE HAVE THOSE MR AND MRS WITE ARE BASED OFF TWO OF MY REAL TEACHERS KIDA IS APOLLOS NIECE BUT WHOS KID IS SHE YOU WILL EVENTUALLY FIND OUT JUST NOT RIGHT NOW REVIEW I LIKE IT PLEASE**

**MORE TO COME **

**ANDIE**


End file.
